sugar hyped! omg
by cleo the hedgehog
Summary: im left alone with that little demon. oh know shes coming twords me AAAA! "hey edward is it just me or do you wanna go to seawrodl"? the monster asked. oh my god.
1. 1 waffles need warnings

don't worry Edward its only five days" Bella said

smiling to Edward and kissing him. "what's wrong

Eddie scared of a human child"? Emmet asked

laughing. "shut up Emmet...I love you Bella have fun"

Edward said kissing her cheek. "come on guys"

Carlisle said starting the car. everyone got in leaving

Edward alone with macy for five days.

Macy pov:

muhahahahhaa hahaha hahahaaaahh

I laughed evilly sitting in my spinny chair in the dark because I turned my lights off. mUAHHAHAHA. "umm macy usually this would be around Bella's feeding hour so are you hungry"? Edward asked peeking in through the door. "HA huh oh yes thanks" I said smiling turning on the lights and hopping off the chair. we went down stairs and I sat at the counter and he just looked through the cupboards. "what would you like to eat"? he asked sighing. hmm muhahahahahha "I would like some waffles please" I smiled. "ok that's an easy thing" Edward said excitedly and popping them in the toaster. they finished and I started putting on the butter and syrup. "ill be right back" Edward said walking out of the kitchen I nodded.

Edward pov:

I walked out of the kitchen then I checked my cell phone one text from Alice. hmm.

Edward do NOT feed macy the waffles, something in the syrup makes her go crazy!!

-Alice

"oh no" I gasped running into the kitchen, macy had already eaten them.

Macy pov:

I looked and smiled at Edward he seemed relief for a moment but then I burst out laughing. ha the sugars kicking in. I fell out of my chair laughing uncontrollably on the ground clutching my stomach. "HAHHAHAHAHA" I yelled. "umm are you ok"? Edward asked biting his lip. "hey you know what would be gross.....pudding flavored pizza like chocolate pudding" I said getting grossed out. "EW disgusting" I laughed getting up and hoping up and down. "maybe you should just sit down would you like to watch a movie"? Edward asked smiling. "OMG!" I screamed. Edward flinched. "whets wrong macy"? he asked hesitating. "is it just me or do you feel like going to sea world"? I asked sticking my hands up and smiling. "umm heehaw ya hold on a second" Edward said smiling then dashed into the downstairs bathroom. "FRALALLA IM A PUMPKIN PATCH!" I screamed rolling on the floor.

Edward pov:

I quickly darted for the bathroom grabbing my cell phone. "ALICE! what do I do she's gone crazy what's in that syrup"!"?!?!?!? I yelled into the phone. "oh know whatever you do don't let her play with crayons" Alice said stunned. "crayons what"? I asked but the phone shut off. BOOM whoa! it sounded like a bomb was set off in the house. I quickly ran out and macy was smiling holding a bowl with melted crayons on it, but the microwave was on fire!. "OH MY CULLEN!" I yelled dashing over and throwing water. "hey Edward is the microwave still working I want to melt me some pink so I can make esme a candle" macy said swirling the crayon wax into a circle.

Macy pov:

I swirled the crayon wax in a circle. I went to the bathroom and grabbed a towel tying it around like a cape. "NUNAUNAUANUANA SUPER PERSON!" I sang running around Edward in circles. "now macy maybe you should calm down" Edward said freaking out. "HAHAHAHAH IM EVIL! omg what time is it"? I asked my waffles rush turning off. "2:00 why"? he asked looking at his watch. "Sabrina the teenage witch is on!" I yelled running to the T.V and turning it on ooo salom I love that cat. I suddenly knocked out on the floor oh so tired.

Edward pov:

"umm alice she fell asleep" I said holding the phone to my ear and poking the sleeping macy with a stick. "ok everything will be fine Edward but whatever you do don't let he-" CRACK "HEY I GOT IT!" Emmet yelled in the background. the phone cracked and turned off. "NOOOO" I yelled.


	2. In Sea world OO

Macy pov:

.

"OH MY FRIGGEN GOSH!" I shouted jumping up, Edward shrieked...weird. "What!" he gasped, "COME ON!" I grabbed his hand and tried to run but he dragged me back. "THE FISHES MAN! THE FISHES!" I shouted,

"W-what"?

"...."

"...."

"SEA WORLD!", "Umm, I don't know..." he said slowly. I gave my best puppy dog impression ever!. "Awww...ok come on lets get the vol-" "I'm driving!". I darted to his car and jumped in putting in the keys, "I don't think this is a good idea" Edward grumbled standing in front of the car. "If you don't let me drive, I'll tell Carlisle you locked me in the attic!" I threatened. "I thought Emmet did that"? Edward cocked an eyebrow, "oh shut up and get in!"

Edward pov:

Oh now this is not a good idea!. She drove onto the freeway facing the other direction, "MACY! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE!" I shouted clinging to the seat,

"Well of course I don't I'm friggen 12 you idiot" she laughed oh yeah....OH CRAP. She swerved the car around and drove it up some hill, a deer flung over the wind shield, "oh god!" I shouted,

CRASH.

I opened my eye...."come on were here" she smiled jumping out...."were in sea world" I said slowly. She nodded..."IN the actually park!, I think you just ran over a dolphin!!!" I shouted. "Yeah, uh huh lets go see the turtles!" she sang.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, short chapter :( sorry!, I didn't update in a while cause I was at camp, ugh I have like 40 bug bites ugh, and that when I eat waffles that happens to me XD, lol my sister starts freaking out and locks me out of the room 0-0.


	3. Jail part 1

**Edward pov:**

"WOO!!!" Macy screamed every time the ride jerked around, everyone was glaring at us.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A NARWALL!" she randomly screeched. The ride suddenly stopped.

'Please stop the screaming' an intercom suddenly said.

"YEAH, SERIOUSLY WHATS WITH THE SCREAMING PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO ENJOY THE RIDE HERE!"

"....."

After that we ended up getting kicked out of the ride. I sighed,

"maybe we should head ho-"

"Ooh star fish and sting ray petting zoo! LEZ GO!" she grabbed my hand and started walking towards the petting area. Is it even a petting area!?!?!?.

**Macy pov:**

Muahah! so fun :D. Edward was studying the sting rays while I was at the starfish. I smirked and giggling evilly.

**Edward pov:**

"Hey Edward!" I sighed turning aro-Oh crap.

Macy was standing on the statue with star fish on her um..like a mermaid, she was in an Egyptian pose.

"NOO! PLEASE NO TAKING THE STAR FISH OUT OF THE WATER NOOO!" a lady yelled running over to us. (This actually happened once.)

Long story short we got thrown in Jail…..JAIL! ME EDWARD CULLEN, IN JAIL!!.

**Macy pov:**

I sighed in the corner of the deep, dark abandoned jail cell. Well not really abandoned I mean Edward was there sulking in the corner. While Charlie was laughing in at his desk.

"Edward, you got a piece of chalk"? I asked. He glared at me his eyes dark.

"NO I DON'T HAVE A PIECE OF CHALK!" He hissed.

"Well geez, bi-polar much...All I wanted was chalk so I could drawl a door to get out" I smiled. He glared at me

"and how would you do that _Macy_" he hissed. I rolled my eyes,

"it's obvious, you draw a door and escape through your mind" I smiled. He stared at me like I was crazy.

"Seriously it works, how do you think I made it out of detention so many times" I smirked. He gaped at me,

"y-you really can"!?!?! He gasped.

"No you stupid idiot, what are you mental, of course you can't just draw your way out through your mind!" I snapped.

"But you just said" He started rocking back and forth clutching his head. Dang, first my baby sitter and now him!, Now I'm really starting to think the problems me…hmm..Nah :D

* * *

**!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!***

Yay!, I'm friggen back! Sorry it took me so long!, my hole computer was just on the fritz! But now I'm trying to write back all the stories! Yay ^0^


End file.
